


darling, I get weak

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Non-Explicit Sex, Rivalry, Threesome - F/F/F, established background relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Sakura doesn't know what she and Ino have been doing wrong - sure, they've been rivals for literal years, and their pursuit of Hinata was no different, but surelyoneof them should have managed to win her by now...Perhaps they should try a different tactic?Day 10: Rivals Working Together(For Timbitat's Femslash February 2021)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	darling, I get weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1st_sana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1st_sana/gifts), [vandrell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandrell/gifts).



> Title from "Lips on Lips" by Tiffany Young.

Once again, she had failed, and the only consolation she had was that Ino had failed too. Her rival/best friend sighed heavily and sank down opposite her in the private room they’d taken at the bar, offering a bottle of shōchū silently. Sakura took it, uncorking it and knocking back a good swig before setting it down and turning her attention to Ino.

“What the fuck are we doing wrong?” Sakura asked bluntly, and Ino gave an elegant, helpless little shrug.

“If I knew, I would have found a way around it by now,” the blonde replied. She took a sip of her own drink, then placed her elbows on the table and steepled her fingers. Her expression was serious, more serious than she usually let it get outside a mission, and Sakura leaned forward slightly with her eyes focused on Ino’s face. “What if we worked together? Hear me out!” Ino added hastily when Sakura opened her mouth to protest. Sakura, reluctantly, shut her mouth again. Ino took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then met Sakura’s eyes directly. There was worry there, and slight fear, but Ino – brave, bold Ino – spoke anyway. “You’re my best friend and I love you, and I could see us both being with her. I would step aside if she chose you, but what if she’s not choosing either of us because we’re making her choose?”

Sakura… had not considered that.

“I know you, Sakura, and you know me,” Ino continued, her hands lowering from their previous position to wrap around her shōchū bottle instead. There was a faint, faint tremble to her fingers. “We could… we could work together to try and win her over, and if she knows that she doesn’t have to choose between us, then maybe… maybe she’ll be more receptive?” Ino’s voice lilted upwards at the end, trailing off into a question, and Sakura downed the rest of her shōchū in one single, long gulp. She set the bottle aside, rose up on her knees, placed her hand on the table, and reached across with the other to grab the back of Ino’s neck and drag her into a deep, filthy kiss.

Ino moaned into her mouth, one hand coming up to grasp Sakura’s forearm, and Sakura chased the taste of her mouth. Ino’s lips and tongue tasted like shōchū, yes, but beneath that was something that seemed so inherently _Ino_ that Sakura knew it wasn’t the remnants of anything her friend had consumed recently.

When she drew back enough for their mouths to separate fully, she rested her forehead against Ino’s, both of them panting slightly. Ino’s lips were red and shiny from how Sakura had kissed her, and Sakura was certain her own weren’t much different.

“I’m going to take you to bed, and in the morning we’re going to go see Hinata and woo the fuck out of her,” Sakura declared, and Ino giggled – a little breathless – before pressing their lips together once more.

“Sounds like a plan,” she murmured, and Sakura couldn’t resist kissing her a third time.

When sunlight filtered through Sakura’s bedroom window, she groaned quietly and rolled over, tugging Ino into her arms and burying her face in her best friend’s neck. Ino was sleep-warm and soft and malleable against her, arms draping loosely around her, and Sakura hummed contentedly before pressing a soft kiss to the skin beneath her mouth. Ino’s arms tightened around her slightly, and Sakura slid a hand down her spine, over the swell of her ass, along the strong muscle of her thigh to hitch her leg up over her waist. Her own thigh slid easily between Ino’s, rubbing slowly against her warm, already slightly damp folds. Ino’s breath hitched, and Sakura lifted her head to catch Ino’s lips in a slow, lazy kiss even as she guided the blonde to move against her.

When Ino came it was as gentle as their movements had been, with a soft sigh against Sakura’s lips and a tremble of her body where it pressed against hers.

“Mm, good morning,” Ino murmured, a contented smile curling her lips. Sakura just rolled them, Ino sprawling beneath her all languid and pleased, and ducked her head to kiss one of the marks she’d left on Ino’s neck the night before.

“Good morning,” she murmured into the skin there, and one of Ino’s hands came to settle on the back of her head. Sakura let her body weight settle onto Ino, pinning her gently, and Ino shifted only enough to allow her to rest their bodies together comfortably. “Shower, then Hinata?” she suggested after a moment, and Ino laughed softly, almost silently.

“Shower, then breakfast, _then_ Hinata,” she corrected, and Sakura huffed.

“Point taken,” she grumbled, and then started to rise from the bed. She headed for the bathroom, and paused when Ino didn’t follow her. She glanced back at the blonde still sprawled across the bed, apparently surprised that Sakura had left her so quickly, and smirked. “You joining me or are we wasting water today?”

Ino was beside her in less than a second, and Sakura laughed as her friend – her lover – bullied her into the shower with pokes and shoves.

Neji sighed as his cousin whined into the table below her face for the fourth time that morning, and leaned over to nudge her shoulder.

“Just _talk_ to them, Hinata,” he told her. He had been hearing her complain about not knowing what Sakura and Ino wanted from her for the past three weeks, and he was getting sick of it. Anyone with eyes could see that the two kunoichi were vying for Hinata’s attention and affection, and even _Naruto_ had noticed. Yet Hinata didn’t seem to grasp that the long-time friends were attempting to get into Hinata’s bed.

…perhaps that was a little uncharitable of him, because he had been the one approached – by both women, separately – to check if Hinata would be open to them courting her. He hadn’t thought his cousin would be so _dense_ as to not realise what they were doing, however, when he’d told them she would be.

“But what if I’m reading this all wrong?” Hinata mumbled into the table, and Neji prodded her again – harder, this time. She flinched a little, but finally lifted her face from the table, and Neji levelled her with a flat, vaguely-stern look. He then looked pointedly at the beautiful bladed tessen on display beside the equally-beautiful vase holding pure white lilies.

“Hinata, they gave you _traditional courting gifts_. I don’t think you’re reading them wrong.”

“But—”

“Hinata.” Neji cut her off before she could say anything more. “I’m married to Naruto and Shikamaru. Don’t you think their genin teammates would _know_ what it means to give you those specific gifts?” Hinata squeaked – he thought she’d grown out of that, but apparently not – and hid her face once more, and Neji resisted the urge to sigh. “Hinata… little sister,” he said gently, and she peeked out at him. “Little sister, will you trust me on this?” She bit her lip, but then nodded, just once, and Neji touched her cheek lightly. (Gods, but Naruto had been good for him and Shikamaru both.) “Ino and Sakura have been courting you. You aren’t misreading anything.” He held his cousin’s gaze, and she finally nodded. He allowed himself a smile, able to sense the determined approach of his cousin’s ~~little sister’s~~ suitors. “Good. Now actually listen to what they’re saying,” he added, and stood just as a knock came on the front door. Hinata blinked a couple of times, and then squeaked as she noticed what he’d already picked up on.

“I’m not dressed!” Hinata whisper-shrieked, and fled to her bedroom, sleep yukata flapping with the speed of her movement. Neji chuckled quietly, unable to help his reaction, and headed for the door.

“Sakura, Ino,” he greeted upon opening the door. They didn’t look entirely surprised to see him there, just ever-so-slightly disappointed, and he stepped outside. “Hinata is awake, just getting dressed. I believe you would be welcome to help yourselves to tea,” he added, smirking slightly when both women glanced into the house through the door Neji had left open.

“Thanks, Neji,” Sakura grinned.

“Say hi to Naruto and Shika for us,” Ino added, and then towed Sakura into the house by her hand, the door swinging shut behind them. Neji snorted, shook his head, and then left for his own home. If he was lucky, he would catch both his husbands before they went to work. They were supposed to be having the morning off, after all…

Hinata hurried from her bedroom, now fully dressed, only to pause the moment she reached her kitchen. Her breath caught briefly at the sight of Sakura and Ino’s heads bent together, foreheads almost touching as they spoke in quiet murmurs. They were both _so gorgeous_ —

Sakura looked up at her, Ino following suit, and Hinata froze completely as two pairs of intense, bright eyes bored into her.

“G-good morning,” Hinata managed to get out, determinedly moving into the kitchen as if she’d not spent a few moments caught by their presence. “Tea?”

“Actually,” Sakura began as Hinata reached for the tin in which she kept her preferred blend, “we wanted to ask you something.”

“And we hope to get an answer from you immediately, though if you need to take the time to think about it, we understand,” Ino added. Hinata’s hands twitched against the counter before she forcibly stilled her fingers and turned to face the pair.

“I’m not sure what you’d need to ask me, but go ahead,” she said as casually as she could manage, and then jolted when both women reached out to take one of her hands each. Sakura’s were stronger, and slightly more callused on the knuckles, but both pairs were warm and held the familiar calluses of a shinobi.

“We’ve been trying to court you individually, but you’ve not been responding, so last night we decided to make it clearer that we’re perfectly happy for this to be a triad – _if_ you want us,” Sakura stated, the bluntness of her words causing the blood to rush to Hinata’s face like it hadn’t done since she’d gotten over her crush on Naruto.

“What we’re asking is, will you be in a triad with us?” Ino asked, her blue eyes intense on Hinata’s face when Hinata glanced at her.

“I— I—” she swayed slightly, overwhelmed, blood pounding in her ears as her eyesight blurred, and then she squeaked as she was dragged into Ino and Sakura’s arms. When the world refocused, she was being held between them; her head was on Ino’s shoulder and Sakura was pressed up behind her, all warm solid strength keeping Hinata standing and conscious.

“Back with us?” Sakura murmured, and Hinata nodded against Ino’s shoulder. Their hands on her were warm and strong and she was _so weak for them_ , fuck—

“As I said, you don’t have to answer us immediately—” Ino began but Hinata shook her head violently and cut her off.

“No, no, I—” She took a deep breath, reached for their hands, grasped one in each of hers as she stepped away. She looked between them, thought of the vase and the tessen and how they’d been so kind and gentle with her while still acknowledging that she was strong too, and smiled. “I would love that,” she admitted.

A moment later, she was being kissed within an inch of her life, Sakura’s mouth pressed firm against hers. She barely had the time to kiss back before Sakura stepped back, allowing Ino to take over. Hinata whimpered a little into Ino’s mouth as Sakura’s strong hands settled on her hips, and Ino deepened the kiss briefly – tongue stroking against Hinata’s so swiftly she could only just be certain it had happened – before Hinata was no longer being kissed. She panted a little, cheeks still burning and lips slightly sore from how firmly she’d been kissed.

And then she threw caution to the wind and flung herself into Sakura’s arms to kiss her again, dragging Ino with her so the three of them collided and sank to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Am considering doing a NejiNaruShika oneshot at some point, having written them into this...  
> Also might do a porny SakuInoHina sequel, idk yet
> 
> Credit to 1st_sana and vandrell for helping me come up with Hyuuga courting gestures!


End file.
